


Come Marching Home

by CastielFollowMe



Series: AUs of the Single Dad Shiro Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU OF THIS AU, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military, Not cannon realtionship, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Lance is nervous for Keith's return home but it's not only because his boyfriend has been in the military for over 5 years. Rather it has to do with the little box in his pocket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Ima ask on anon bc I'm shy af but can I ask for a one shot of Keef tellin Shiro he's engaged? (like years down the line in life) To the dork Lance? For the Dad au? I can only live through so much angst. I had to watch a bby!voltron speedpaint 2day !!"

It was too early to think coherently.

              Lance wished he had gotten coffee first.

              He _really_ wished he had gotten coffee. It was too early to be awake.

              But here he was. Awake and sitting in the terminal of an airport with a little old lady, trying to connect to the world-wide web via a worldwide travel book, a lonely man asleep with half an omelet still on his plate, and a pile of gum wrappers that didn’t even get close to making it in the trash can. The airport terminal wasn’t busy by any means, but Lance was still pleasantly surprised at how many people were here at five-fifty in the morning. Here and _awake_.

              At least he wasn’t the only one who was barely able to form thoughts and maneuver himself into a waiting chair, after he had watched a man about twice his age run straight into a pillar in the wall. Earlier, a woman had almost taken a morning dip into the fountains. It was safe to say that these people probably weren’t morning people either.

 _When was the last time you woke up this early? Middle school?_ Lance groaned, leaning back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced over to where Shiro and the others were snoozing in their chairs. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering at this hour. Lance glanced back up at the time board that lay above their waiting area.

              _Flight 201CA has landed._

              Oh yeah.

              Keith was coming home.

              After five years of service, Keith was finally coming home for good. No more having to go back. No more training others. No more emergency service. Keith had fulfilled his time in the military, paid many prices for it, and he was finally coming home.

              Lance had nearly sobbed at learning that his boyfriend of seven years was going to be coming home. Shiro had actually cried (There were tear marks all over Keith’s letter, but that was okay, Lance wasn’t about to ruin the father’s moment). Everyone was more than a little excited about welcoming Keith home, and soon a welcoming party had gone underway under the supervision of Pidge and Coran. Which was _not_ a good idea.

              Shiro and Lance both knew that Keith wouldn’t want a big party, but while Shiro wanted to stop the party and keep everyone from overwhelming Keith, Lance didn’t see the harm in getting Keith out. After all _a lot_ of people had missed him while he was gone. Shiro and Lance had argued for a bit about Keith’s party, but eventually Lance won after insisting that Keith should realize how _loved_ he was.

              He’d never seen his boyfriend’s father so awed before.

              _Hopefully soon-to-be father-in-law._

              The heavy weight of a small box in Lance’s pocket suddenly felt much heavier than ever before. His heart rate speed up and soon enough, any trace of sleep was gone and Lance was wide awake. Unlike his companions. For a split second, Lance was quite jealous of how his friends could sleep through this waiting period. As if the rest of their lives didn’t rest on the sole moment of Keith walking through those gates, ready to determine how their futures would end – oh wait, that only affected him. _Right._

              To be fair though, _none_ of them even knew what plans Lance had made for when Keith came in today. Not even Shiro, which may or may not have been a good idea. _Guess I’ll find out soon._ Lance thought nervously as he looked down at his watch for the millionth time this morning.

              He was so busy lost in thought and thinking about the impending future, that Lance and the others had failed to notice when people had entered into the waiting area from the gates and were now walking towards them. In fact, none of them noticed until a pair of brown combat boots had stopped in Lance’s line of sight and a voice chuckled.

              “Guys?”

              _“Keith!”_ Of course, Shiro was the first to shoot out of his chair, awake in less than a second (damn, Lance needed to learn how to do that). Lance looked up in time to see the others awakening at a slower pace, but with smiles all around and saw Shiro making a break for his son.

              Keith, in his uniform with that especially tight black shirt and those loose cargo pants with _two_ sets of dog tags hanging around his neck, smiled tiredly at his father before dropping his bag to the ground. He easily caught his dad into a hug, standing at an impressive two-inch taller height than Shiro before pulling a surprised Shiro up into the air.

              “Dad!” Keith laughed when Shiro gawked. “It’s so good to be home.” Shiro was surprised for only another second before scowling playfully at his son.

              “What the hell are they feeding you there, where did my little child go?” He whined before ruffling Keith’s hair (which had finally grown back out to the familiar mullet he used to have). Keith chuckled and set his father on the ground, before the two embraced in a much tighter and more heartfelt hug. Lance and the others could feel their eyes beginning to grow misty as Keith and Shiro practically hung onto each other for several long minutes. All around them people were watching and smiling at the small display, sharing happy comments with one another, to which Keith and the rest of them ignored mainly.

              Eventually, Keith and Shiro pulled back, both with wet eyes and bright smiles, as Shiro gently pat Keith on the back.

              “I’m so happy you’re home. Shiro whispered before letting go of Keith’s hand.

              “I missed you too dad.” The twenty-three-year-old grinned at his dad before turning to Lance and the others. Lance was the first to leap at Keith, jumping right into his arms _(Ha, he was still taller than Keith and Shiro)_ and pressing a full-on kiss right onto Keith’s mouth. Keith blinked in surprise but caught Lance without a struggle and eventually melted into the kiss. The two lovers could hears some clapping and cheers all around them but ignored it in favor or holding on to each other for a few moment’s longer. Lance felt tears dripping down his face and he blushed in embarrassment, though to be fair it had been almost 13 months since he’d last seen his boyfriend in person.

              Even Shiro was clapping from behind them. _Looks like I’ve gotten dad’s approval after all. Hopefully he won’t try to kill me after today._

              When Lance and Keith finally broke apart, Lance rest his forehead against Keith, looking into those beautiful blue eyes he’d memorized after nineteen years.

              “Hey babe.” Lance grinned crookedly, drying his eyes while Keith snorted.

              “That was quite a greeting Lance.” Keith huffed, but Lance could see the love and amusement in Keith’s eyes as he continued to hold Lance against him. Lance grinned.

              “I’m all about the big show stopper babe. Go big or go home.” Lance winked before giving Keith another peck on the lips, who happily closed his eyes at the kiss, and hopped out of Keith’s arm. His heart was hammering like a drum in his chest and the small box in his pocket felt like a giant weight. Nervously he wiped his hands against his jeans.

              “I’ve missed you. Kissing your sleeping face on a computer screen just doesn’t measure up to the real deal.” Lance joked, causing Keith to laugh in that adorable way where he sounded like he was too embarrassed to be laughing. It was laugh that always make Lance’s heart stop.

              “I’ve missed you too.” Keith said sincerely and brushed some of Lance’s hair out of his eyes. Lance swallowed heavily and his fingers itched for the box in his pocket. _This is the perfect moment. Do it now._ “Except for when you hog all the blankets. I did not miss that.”

              _Okay, so maybe not now because that was rude._

              Keith laughed at Lance’s pout and Shiro snickered from behind them. _Rude._

              “Hey don’t hog Keith! Let us say hello!” Pidge finally smacked Lance’s arm and shoved him aside just before Keith was attacked by Hunk and Pidge with everyone else hanging behind them. Keith laughed happily and accepted the hugs and high-fives from everyone. He gently gave Hunk a pat on the back when he started bawling in Keith’s arm. He accepted the manly hug from his grandpa and gave his grandma a kiss on the cheek. Keith accepted Allura’s scolding for making them all worry before hugging her and narrowly avoided a long-winded story about Coran’s time in his youth with young love. From the side, Lance watched this all with loving eyes finding himself falling more and more in love with this man, even after seven years of being _together._

              _Do it now. Now it the perfect chance._

              Lance nervously licked his lips, as his hands dug into his pocket. He thumbed the small box in his pocket and eyed Keith.

              _Do it._

              Lance gripped the box tightly with sweating fingers. Shiro glanced over.

              _Do it._

              As Lance pulled the box out from his pocket, his heart hammered heavily in his chest and Shiro’s eyes widened.

              _DO IT._

“Eat food with me forever?!” Lance had suddenly shot out before Shiro could open his mouth, right in front of Keith (in front of everyone) before taking a knee and thrusting the small box unromantically towards Keith.

              The airport was dead silent.

              Keith’s eyes were as wide as the moon and he stared at Lance with his mouth open. The silence etched on as Lance was frozen in horror. _Did I just propose like an idiot?!_ He could hear Pidge and Allura trying to hide their snickers while Hunk was sobbing again. Still Keith said nothing and Lance’s heart shook.

              “W-what?” He finally squeaked, and normally Lance would have teased the hell out of him for his tiny mouse voice but he probably was seconds away from passing out.

              “Er, um, marry me?” Lance tried again before mentally slapping himself. _How was that any more romantic than before?_ Keith blinked again.

              “Is this a joke?” Keith’s face suddenly grew hot and a heavy blush spread over his cheeks. Lance thought it was adorable.

              “No! Fuck, I bought a ring and everything see?!” Lance thrust the box back at Keith before realizing that the lid was _closed._ Oh. Quickly he opened the lid with shaking fingers and presented the ring to Keith.

              “What the?” Keith gawked and stared at the silver band with intricate diamonds and stones that represented his birth month. He blinked again, this time feeling hot tears behind his eyes. The ring was stunning. It was hard, simple but it was beautiful too with stones that Keith always mentioned were pretty to Lance. _He remembered._ It wasn’t too masculine or too feminine. It was perfect.

              Keith was mortified.

              “You idiot.” Keith sniffled before gripping Lance’s collar ad hauling him to his feet. Lance swallowed thickly, thinking he had somehow messed up. “You couldn’t wait until we were home?! Or when I wasn’t so tired, I could barely say my own name?!” Keith sniffled again and Lance frowned. _Was that a yes?_        

              “Er, are you gonna marry me or not? ‘Cause you’re not making much sense.” Lance laughed nervously and Keith rolled his eyes.

              “That’s because it’s six in the fucking morning, and I got two hours of sleep.” Keith rolled his eyes with a snort. “And my stupid boyfriend thought it would be nice to propose to me, while I was dead on my feet, he was exhausted and _hungry_ instead of during a nice quiet dinner or at home.”

              “I can, uh, do it over again? If you want?”            

              “No, give me that goddamn ring. This is perfect.”

              Lance blinked once. Twice. Three times before Keith finally pulled him in for a deep loving kiss. There was no battle for dominance, no tongue lashing or desperation. But rather it was full of love, passion and promises for _their_ future.

              The airport exploded with the sounds of screaming cheers, sobbing and clapping when Lance and Keith finally pulled away. Lance eagerly pulled off one of Keith’s glove before slipping the ring on his finger. _A perfect fit._

              Keith and Lance both stared at the ring, with goofy and tired smiles.

              “I love you.” Keith whispered, eyes staring into Lance’s and Lance broke into a huge grin.

              “I love you too.” The two broke apart when everyone else came rushing towards the newly engaged couple to give their congratulations. Keith happily accepted all hugs from everyone, while Lance did the same. Eventually, Lance felt a familiar metal hand grab his shoulder and his stomach dropped. He turned around to face Shiro, who wore an unreadable expression on his face.

              “Shiro, sir, I know I should have asked for your hand in marriage and talked to you first –” Lance babbled nervously.

              “You should have.” Shiro said and Lance swallowed. He was then pleasantly surprised when Shiro pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you for making him so happy. Welcome to the family, Lance and please take care of my son.” Shiro whispered into Lance’s ears and the tears were falling _again_ on Lance’s face. He clutched at the back of Shiro’s jacket before burying his face into the shirt.

              “Thank you Shiro. I promise to take care of him for the rest of our lives.”

              “Thank you.”

x.V.x

              “I hope you don’t mind that I gave dad my dog tags.” Keith said when he and Lance were finally alone in _their_ house. His eyes continuously wandered back to his ring every few minutes and Lance found that absolutely adorable. Keith might not be the most verbal about his appreciation but Lance wouldn’t be with him otherwise if that was the only reason he’d want to love him.

              “Nah, I figured you were going to.” Lance admitted with a smile. He remembered that moment when Shiro _and_ Keith started crying like babies. Shiro’s tags were still resting against Keith’s pale chest, full of new scars.

              “I was always going to give them to him. It only felt right.” Keith said softly. “Even when we got together, I knew I was going to give them to him. After everything I put him through.”

              “He loves them Keith. He loves you. Don’t worry about anything else.” Lance said quickly before Keith could go into a guilt-filled rant about his time in the military. Keith never regretted his decision but he’d seen how much it had hurt his friends and family. He often took it out on himself for their pain. “I love you, okay. Besides, you’ve given me a _much_ better gift.” Keith frowned.

              “What?”

              “You’re gonna be my _husband.”_ Lance grinned and snaked an arm around Keith’s waist. Keith squeaked at the touch and playfully swatted at Lance’s arm. He snorted but allowed Lance to pull him close into another soft kiss.

              “Mhm, yeah. I’m excited for our future. But Lance?”

              “Yeah babe?”

              “There’s no way I’m going to be Keith McClain. You better get used to Lance Shirogane.”


End file.
